1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective sports gear. More specifically, the present invention relates to protective gear having flex zones that are configured so that a user can customize the flexibility of such flex zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hockey is a fast-moving, competitive sport involving extensive contact between players and implements such as sticks and pucks. Hockey goalkeepers encounter a particularly high level of such contact as players attempt to advance the puck into a goal guarded by the goalkeeper. The goalkeeper attempts to prevent the puck from entering the goal by catching or blocking the puck with a hockey stick, the goalkeeper's body, and/or pads worn by the goalkeeper.
Hockey goalkeepers wear an extensive amount of protective gear both to protect their body from injury that may result from impacts with a fast moving puck and to use as tools for blocking the puck. For example, hockey goalkeepers wear bulky leg pads both to protect their legs and to block the puck. A goalkeeper will often drop to one or both knees with his feet spread apart so that one or both of the leg pads contacts the playing surface. The puck cannot pass between the pad and the playing surface and thus will be blocked from entering the goal.
In view of their role, goalkeeper leg pads generally have a boxy shape and are bulky. Traditionally, such goalkeeper leg pads are relatively inflexible. However, some goalkeepers prefer some flexibility in their pads to facilitate athletic movement by the goalkeeper. Due to their bulky construction, even relatively flexible goalkeeper leg pads typically flex substantially only at specific flex zones. Depending on the particular goalkeeper's size and style, however, targeted flexure at a particular flex zone may not be to that goalkeeper's liking. For example, some goalkeepers prefer a flex zone immediately below the knee while others prefer a flex zone immediately above the knee. Also, the desired degree of flexibility of the flex zones may vary between goalkeepers. To obtain leg pads having their desired flexibility characteristics, goalkeepers often must custom-order such pads.